Secrets
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Post Ep Cops and Robbers... yes I know it's been done but not by me... Secrets are revealed but it's not a heavy.. angsty type of fic it's hmmm how to explain.. I promise to have only one Kate breakdown and then fluff and light funny moments but I really just don't like summaries. I know they weren't together at this point but in my mind they can be if I want them to be. :)
1. Decompress

**Title: Secrets**

Summary: This is post ep to Cops and Robbers… yes it's been done but not by me. This picks up at the dinner and then goes on with my wacky imagination and goes from there but not along with the show. They were not in a relationship on the show at this time so …hmm who knows what my mind might come up with. I came up with this while I was torturing my husband making him watch Castle this morning for being annoying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I'm on the countdown to 50 and NF would make a great 50th birthday gift since he wasn't under my tree.

_A/N: For the purposes of this story we are going to pretend there is a wall between the kitchen and the table in the loft._

**Chapter One: Decompress**

Kate looked around the table and smiled, she realized in the years she had known Castle she found herself spending more time with his family. She had offered to buy him a drink but then he invited to bring her to his home to eat with his family, he told her that the family wanted to be together but his mother specifically told him that included Kate. She smiled at his mother. "Martha this is great, thank you so much for inviting me."

"Well like I told Richard the family needed to be together this evening and that includes you darling."

Castle smiled at her. "And you swore that I was making it up that mother invited you."

She smiled and held his hand that was sitting on the table. "That is not exactly what I said Castle and you know it be honest with your mother." When she noticed his mother and Alexis looking at their joined hands she pulled hers away quickly and cleared her throat.

"You said oh Castle is it really your mother inviting me or is it you?"

She laughed. "Okay yes I did say that Castle but you said we're having dinner and mother insists you come and won't take no for an answer."

Martha laughed. "Katherine that is what I told Richard, I said tell that darling girl she is joining us and I won't take no for an answer."

Alexis smiled. "Detective Beckett I owe you and apology, I was rude to you today at the bank and it wasn't your fault."

Martha and Castle were just looking back and forth but Kate just smiled. "No Alexis you were stressed I get it trust me, I threatened to walk in the bank and shoot one of the robbers if he hurt your dad." She didn't think about what she was saying she was just talking and trying to comfort Alexis. "When someone we love is threatened we react quickly and without thinking because trust me threatening a bank robber is not the best way to go about that but anyway, I totally understand how you felt standing out there."

Alexis nodded. "Well I just wanted you to know I wasn't blaming you."

"Oh no sweetie I never thought that, my mind the whole time was on ending that situation and getting your dad and grandmother out of that bank safely but my hands were tied because I wasn't in charge there. When the Morse code came out they asked me how I knew Castle was sending it and I told them I just knew. But the worst part was when I first got there and I told them my partner was in that bank and they made me leave the command post, I've never felt so out of control in my life I mean there was nothing I could do."

Castle looked at her. "You told them your partner was in the bank?"

She smiled. "You're my partner Castle and yes I told them that my partner was the bank and the commander was like there's a cop in there? And I told him my partner is a civilian investigator and that you were in the bank at the time. I felt so helpless I mean my partner was in that bank and there was nothing I could do."

Martha smiled. "Well we are alive and celebrating here together so obviously you did great."

"Thank you Martha." She looked at Alexis. "So what's new with you these days?"

"Ashley and I just broke up but he was never there for me and I need someone that is around for me not someone I have to beg to be there, you know what I mean?"

Kate smiled. "Yes, the doctor I was seeing just before I got shot we broke up before I got out of the hospital for many reasons. He was around when it was convenient for him but not always when I needed someone. He wasn't too wild about me having another shoulder to lean on and well I made a mistake a couple of times that made things difficult so anyway it was better to end it."

Alexis leaned forward. "You know what I'm looking for exactly don't you?"

Kate smiled. "Yes but you won't find it overnight or with the first guy you date seriously or even the second. Don't ever think you won't find it and it might even be the most unlikely person in your life or even the guy you've been secretly crushing on since you were teenager."

Alexis smiled. "Who was your biggest teenage crush?"

Kate smiled. "Oh I can't tell you that." Martha got up so Kate started to stand. "Let me help you clean up Martha."

Castle pushed her back down. "Talk to Alexis while we clear and get coffee, she never gets to talk like this."

Alexis looked across the table. "Oh come on Detective Beckett, you crushed big time on someone when you were a teenager who was it I mean dad can't be jealous now he can't hear you."

Kate smiled and looked toward him and then back over at Alexis. "Your dad is my partner and friend but no more than that so why would he be jealous?"

Alexis laughed. "You're kidding me right? When you got shot my dad cried while jackass doctor was blaming and acting like he was all that all dad was doing was crying and talking about how much he loves you."

She nodded. "Oh I didn't know that, dad told me that Josh was rude to your dad but not that I guess its good we broke up since he was so hateful to my best friend."

Alexis smiled. "You aren't getting me off of it, who did you crush on?"

Castle came in and put coffee in front of Kate and picked up a couple of dishes then walked off. Kate looked at Alexis and smiled then looked at Castle. "He's something."

Alexis laughed and then covered her mouth. "My dad, your teenage crush was my dad?"

Kate looked at her and smiled. "Our secret?"

Alexis smiled. "Cause he would believe me?" She laughed louder. "Does know?"

"Only one person knows and that is an old boyfriend of mine I made him stand in line with me when I was a rookie at your dad's book signing but your dad doesn't know."

"Dad doesn't know you went to a book signing?"

"No, I made my boyfriend stand there for an hour while I talked about your dad for an hour then we get up there and I'm like duh I couldn't even tell him my name my boyfriend had to tell him my name. So anyway we worked a couple of cases with him and he hates your dad."

She smiled. "I'll say he does, so will you show me that book one day?"

"It got blown up in my apartment that time."

Alexis smiled. "That is like the most perfect love story ever."

"Only it's not because we are friends."

Alexis smiled. "You guys are so not friends, I saw you face today when you stepped out after that explosion and it rocked you just as much as it rocked me. You said earlier people we love, he only acted like he didn't notice."

Martha and Castle came back in then sat down. Martha looked between them. "So what are we talking about?"

Alexis smiled. "Teen crushes, young love, understanding love and lasting bonds isn't that right Detective Beckett?"

"That about sums it up but I just hope I helped you Alexis."

"You did help actually, you made me see many things more clearly." She got up. "I'm going to bed it's been a long day and I have some reading to do." She kissed Martha, Castle and then she walked over and hugged Kate. "Goodnight everyone and thank you Detective Beckett for those insights and what's told in secret stays in secret until you tell it."

Kate smiled. "I'm glad I could help, call me if you need anything else."

When she was gone up the steps Martha smiled. "You are so good for her Katherine she needs a woman to talk to sometimes that's more of a mother figure and everyone knows that Meredith is not it."

Castle smiled. "I'm more interested in the secrets."

She shook her head. "No Castle they are secrets of the teenage sisterhood and that's not you my friend."

He smiled. "You told her who your teenage crush was?"

She looked at Martha. "Has he always been like this?"

Martha smiled. "Yes always, oh Katherine you should have seen him as a child I thought I would never survive. I have no clue who Alexis is like I mean you know Richard and Meredith so I mean I have to wonder."

Kate smiled. "She clearly takes after me."

Martha laughed. "It's funny that sometimes she does remind me more of you."

Kate finished her coffee and stood up stretching. "Well thank you Martha but I need to go home it really has been a long day." She looked at Castle. "Can I talk to you in private?"

He smiled. "Sure want to go in the office?" She nodded and followed him in the office.

He closed the door and she sighed. "I'm going to say something and I don't need you to question it, really I need for you to not question me at all I'm just going to make a request and the only thing I need out of you is a yes."

"Whatever it is Kate."

She nodded. "I want you to go home with me for a while and I know it has been a long day, you want to be with your family and I can't explain why I'm asking right now. I promise when I can later I'll explain it but if I try to explain it then things will fall apart and explode I just need you to ride home with me."

He nodded. "Let's go." They exited the office. "Mother its late and well I'm going to ride home with Kate, don't wait up." He hugged her.

Kate walked over and hugged Martha. "Thank you for dinner Martha."

She smiled. "Any time Katherine."

They arrived at her apartment and they walked in, she put up her gun and badge then looked at Castle. "I'm going to change would you pour us some wine please and meet me on the couch we need to decompress after today?"

He smiled. "Sure."

She came out of her room in boxer shorts and a Richard Castle shirt, she smiled. "Lanie thought this would be hilarious for me to have." She took a drink but then put her glass down and sat there in stone silence not even looking at him, no expression nothing.

"Kate are you okay?"

That is all it took and it was like it happened suddenly, her face crumpled then she grabbed him and pulled him close as she cried. "I could have lost you today Castle, do you know how close I came to losing you and there was nothing I could do about it. What if being able to hold your hand for a few seconds was my last contact with you and then I walked in that bank and you were gone? Do you think I could live like that? Just hold me Castle please just hold me I need to know you're alive."

He gathered her up on his lap and tucked her head under chin. "I'm fine Kate, once again we worked together and things were fine."

She cried harder. "I need to feel you Castle, all of you I need to know you're alive stay with me tonight?"

He nodded. "I told you whatever you need Kate."

"Will you sleep in my bed with me and hold me tonight?"

"Yes." He stood up and carried her to the bedroom, he stood her on her feet beside the bed and then pulled the covered down. "Let's go to bed Kate."

He sent his mother a quick text to let her know he was staying at Kate's and he would explain later then he laid down in bed beside and pulled her close.

**TBC**

Review… and in the light of day what happens… will Castle ever find out about the teen age crush thing?


	2. Working the System

**Title: Secrets**

Summary: So many secrets to expose… of course all of this is in my mind like I take shows and kind of mix it up… then make up something that works for my purposes or I go off the range completely. If you don't like the idea, don't read it thanks Demming make an appearance in this one and if you are one that loves Demming then don't read because I like to throw him under the bus.

Disclaimer: I don't own them…. The show or any of the characters but I do own DVDs and Heat books

**Chapter Two: Working the System**

Kate woke up and felt the other side of the bed and was disappointed to find out that it was cold, she immediately felt tears in her eyes. Of course he only laid down with her so she could sleep after what happened, now he was gone. She sniffed the air and smelled coffee, he would make coffee before he left. She smiled through the tears in her eyes and got up then made her way into the kitchen for a cup before getting dressed. She heard something as she approached her kitchen, that's when she saw him flipping pancakes. "Castle, you're still here."

He smiled. "I thought I would make you some breakfast before I left."

"That's sweet of you Castle." She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Go get in the shower just in case you get called and you can eat when you get out. I'm going to go when I get these done."

She nodded. "Thanks for coming home with me last night and staying."

He smiled at her. "Always Kate."

She walked over and raised up then kissed him on the cheek. "See you later then Castle."

He nodded. "Call me if you get a body."

She stopped and turned around. "You know you can come in anyway if you want."

"Okay I guess I'll see you in a bit then." She smiled and walked off.

_**At the Loft**_

Castle walked in and saw his mother in the kitchen and Alexis at the counter. His mother smiled at him. "Oh look who is doing the walk of shame today."

"Not quite mother, Kate had trouble going to sleep last night I stayed with her and that is it."

Alexis looked at him. "Is she having trouble because of what happened yesterday?"

"Yes what makes you ask that?"

"Because when the bomb went off and she stepped out of the van her face was so pale, she looked so scared." She wiped a tear off of her face. "I heard LT tell Ryan that when she went in the bank she was running and screaming your name."

He hugged Alexis. "We're partners and she's my best friend, of course she was upset."

Martha smiled. "Tell yourself that Richard, I was there you know. When she came in that bank if you would have been the only one there she would have kissed you."

He looked at Martha and then looked back at Alexis. "So what are you doing up so early when there's no school?"

"Nice way of changing the subject dad. I work with Dr. Parish today, so I might need a ride home today but right now I need to go meet her at the morgue." She kissed him on the cheek and went out the door.

He looked at Martha and smiled. "Not another word mother, I'm going for a shower and then I'm meeting Kate at the precinct."

She poured her coffee and after his water came on his phone rang. She saw Kate's picture on caller ID so she answered it. "Katherine good morning darling."

"_Martha, where's Castle?"_

"In the shower dear, he said he needed to get ready to meet you."

"_Well tell him we have a body when he gets out, I'll text him the address so he can meet me there."_

"I'll pass the message along dear."

"_Thank you Martha." _She hung up and smiled knowing she would see her best friend soon.

Kate walked up to the crime scene and saw Alexis standing there with Lanie and the guys. She smiled. "So have we got?"

Lanie looked over at Alexis. "Want to take this one?"

"Male, mid 40's with a single GSW and we can tell you more when we get him on the table." Alexis smiled.

Castle stepped in behind Kate. "Good morning Detective Beckett and everyone."

She turned around and took her coffee from him. "Thank you Castle, we just got a briefing from your daughter."

"I heard as I was walking up, I didn't want to interrupt."

Esposito and Ryan walked over. "So Castle after work today how about joining us at the Old Haunt for a guys' celebration of your life?"

Alexis and Lanie were walking through following the body to the van as he answered. "I need to give Alexis a ride home."

Kate jumped in. "Oh go on Castle, I'll give Alexis a ride home if that's okay with you and her?"

Alex smiled. "That's great Detective Beckett, you go on with them dad and I'll go with her. We can go shopping and out for dinner?"

Kate smiled. "We'll go shopping and grab some dinner, then I'll take her home." She looked at Lanie and Alexis. "We'll see you at the morgue when you have something for us."

Alexis waved and then followed on with Lanie. Castle smiled at Kate. "Thank you it's sweet of you to take her but I could have just gone on home with her."

"No really I don't mind, I love spending time with her."

He smiled when they got to her car. "Now if I could ever hear those words come from her own mother, well it would probably shock me into a heart attack so never mind."

_**At the Precinct**_

Castle was sitting on the desk looking up at the murder board when Ryan walked toward him. "Where is Beckett?"

"She ran to the ladies room, why do you have something?"

"I have financials but I wanted a second eye on this because something just looks wrong."

Castle put his hand out. "Do you mind?"

Ryan shook his head. "No go on take a look I mean you probably look over more financial stuff than any of us."

Castle looked at him and laughed. "You're kidding me right?" He looked at the papers and then back at Ryan and pointed at one column. "This isn't right, there is no way he make this kind of money doing this kind of delivery job."

He looked at Castle. "Are you sure?"

"I can make a quick call but I'm about 95% sure."

Kate came in behind them and grabbed the folder and looked up at Ryan, "Are these financials on the victim?"

Ryan looked at her. "Yes but check out those delivery job columns."

"Okay how can you even believe that? That's not right Ryan."

"That's what Castle was just saying, he was going to make a phone call to double check."

"Well you call and double check, I just got a text from Lanie we have to go to the morgue to meet with Lanie and Alexis."

_**At the Morgue**_

Castle and Kate walked in the morgue. She spoke up when they got in the room. "What do you have for us Lanie?"

"No so much me, it's more like what Alexis found for you. When we got back I started on our guy and she started checking similar shootings for me. She found two of them and they are both unsolved. One of them died immediately but never came to homicide and the other one was shot but didn't die for a couple of weeks. I'll let her fill you in on the details."

Kate smiled. "Okay Alexis tell us about these shootings."

"Victim number one was shot during a robbery the robbery and shooting was never solved as far as what as in the computer that I could find, he died immediately. Victim number two didn't die immediately but did die while they were still investigating the robbery and like the first one the robbery and shooting went unsolved. Both were shot in the same alley, similar times of the day and same type of weapon used as the current victim. The lead detective on the first two was Tom Demming."

Kate looked at Castle and rolled her eyes. "Oh joy, this is perfect."

Alexis smiled. "I can contact him if you prefer."

Kate smiled. "Oh no give me the files, I'm so going to enjoy dealing with arrogant ass. You did a great job Alexis I'm proud of you."

Castle spoke up. "That's great honey, did those files say anything about what was stolen in the robberies?"

She opened the folders she still had. "It looks like both of them were not stealing but dealing in stolen art."

Kate looked up at Castle. "Are has a paper backing doesn't it?"

He smiled. "A paper backing that you can put something in the back of the art and then put the paper back on before you load it in a vehicle so they might have been dealing in something else."

They looked at each other. "Drugs."

Alexis suddenly looked up. "Oh wow, I've heard about it but I've never seen it that is so wicked."

Lanie laughed. "Tell me about it and they have been doing this from day one."

Kate took the folders from Alexis. "Meet me at my desk when you're done here today and we'll leave." She turned around to leave with Castle but then turned back around. "This was some really great work, I'm extremely proud of you Alexis."

_**Homicide Floor**_

Kate pulled Castle into the break room when they got back to homicide. "I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Sure Beckett, what do you need?"

"I need you to work with Ryan and Esposito for a while and I'm going to work Gates and the system to get these files from Demming. He doesn't like bowing to authority especially if it comes from this floor and if we go ask for them he'll stall. If I go to Gates and tell her what Alexis found then it will look like they left us out of the loop on purpose and she'll be outraged. She'll call him up here and demand the files within the next few minutes and he'll have no choice."

Castle nodded. "No problem. I can help the on that financial angle if they are still looking into that anyway. I'm sure I can find something to look into."

She smiled. "You're the best, I know I forget to tell you that sometimes but yesterday made me realize I need to say it more often." She walked over to her desk and picked up a paper. "Oh this is from the hostage negotiate squad, they need a statement from you. Here's something to keep you busy but check with the guys first and see if they need you on the case." She started for Gates office. "Wish me luck."

Gates looked up when Beckett walked in. "What can I do for you Detective Beckett?"

"I need some help from you on our current case if you don't mind."

"Sit down and tell me how I can help." She put her glasses on and smiled, something she doesn't do often noted Kate. "Oh an officer from hostage negation stopped by and left a form for Mr. Castle on your desk for his statement. I was told they probably wouldn't have been able to solve that as well as they did without you on their team and Mr. Castle on the inside. That was some good team work from both of you. He told me about the Morris code, I'm impressed detective."

Kate smiled. "Castle used a bracelet he gave his mother for her birthday to send it and then when I went in to get the guy pretending to be a hostage he slipped me a note about the C4, we do make a pretty good team sir. Plus with Ryan and Espo running down our leads it all worked out."

She nodded. "So how can I help your team out today? You so rarely need my help."

"Lanie's intern found some similarities to our victim to other shooting victims, two victims in the same alley using the same caliber of weapon and Lanie is going to find out if it's the same weapon but after the men died we were never sent the files sir."

"Where are the files detective? They should have been sent here immediately or coordinating efforts been made to work with us when these shootings became homicides."

"Yes sir but there is something I need to tell you. Both are in robbery and the detective with the files is Tom Demming an ex of mine, he would purposefully leave my team out of the loop."

"What intern in the morgue discovered these victims?"

"Alexis Castle found them sir."

Gates got on the phone and the only thing Beckett could hear was her side of the conversation. "This is Gates, I need Alexis Castle to come to my office to meet me with me and Detective Beckett please." She looked at Kate. "So I'm assuming this is Mr. Castle's daughter?"

"Yes sir and she's good too, even Purlmutter likes her."

"I'm going to discuss this with her and get her take on the situation and then we are going to call Demming up here, let him tell me why he didn't send this over to homicide to my face. I'm tired of people feeling like they can use personal issues to keep us out of the loop, these guys in other departments need to grow up."

The guys looked up when Alexis got off the elevator and Ryan smiled. "Hey Little Castle what are you doing here?"

"Captain Gates called for me to come up here, am I in trouble?"

Esposito shook his head. "She's probably impressed with what you found and she's ready to run Demming under the bus, enjoy the moment because I wish I could see it."

Alexis knocked on the door and opened it when called to go in. She put her hand out and smiled. "I'm Alexis Castle sir."

"Captain Gates, so you're the daughter of Mr. Castle and the one that found these cases similar to the one today. Would you please take a seat and tell me what made you determine they were similar?"

"Well following the guidelines that Dr. Parish and Dr. Purlmutter taught me I first looked for unsolved, shooting victims, same location, same weapon type, then basic searches as time of day, and you can go farther but she told me to stop and let homicide take it from there."

Gates nodded. "Okay I'm officially impressed, have you read your dad's books?"

"I did up until Nikki Heat but he asked me not too because Detective Beckett is my friend so I didn't but he has been writing since before I was born so I've helped him work things out in his books and with cases here. I told him once I'm going to need a good therapist one day."

Gates actually laughed which caught Kate off guard. "Well just between us because if you ever tell him this, if either of you ever tell him this I will deny it but that man is a genius but I never said that." She picked up her phone. "Let's get Demming up here and let him explain himself, I would appreciate it Miss Castle if you would sit in on this." At her nod she dialed. "Detective Demming this is Captain Gates in homicide I need you in my office in no less than 5 minutes."

Esposito, Ryan and Castle were in front of the murder board when the elevator dinged and then they saw Demming beside them. He smiled his smart ass smile. "I was called up here by the Captain, I guess you can't do things on your own boys and you need the master to help. Maybe Kate had her call because you can even satisfy her anymore Castle."

Suddenly a door opened and they heard the voice of Victoria Gates. "That's not my office Detective Demming, this is." He looked at the guys and smiled then followed her in. "You know Detective Beckett but I don't believe you've met Miss Castle a new assistant to Dr. Parish and Dr. Purlmutter. Have a seat detective."

"What is this about? Do we really need the daughter of flunky Castle here?"

Gates looked up and saw the look on not only the face of Alexis but Kate too. "You are here at my request on my floor so while you are in my department you will treat my team with respect and that includes the partner of Detective Beckett. There are some files we need from robbery that started as robbery but became homicides for some reason were never turned over to us, they remind unsolved."

He looked at her. "How did you even find out about these?"

"When a homicide comes in the ME has to go through and look for similarities and part of the job of Miss Castle, she made Dr. Parish aware of these because they are very similar to the one that came in today. I ask again why these were not passed on to our team."

"We were going to look at them again but we just haven't been able too."

"You are robbery sir and we are homicide, as soon as they became a homicide they were out of your hands and into ours. Make sure the files are up here on my desk within the hour detective."

"Yes ma'am."

She looked at him. "When you see my mother you may call her ma'am but you will address me as sir or Captain." He walked out. Gates put her hand out to Alexis. "That was a great job Miss Castle, I'm sure your dad and his partner are proud of you."

Kate smiled. "Very proud of her sir."

Alexis started to walk out. "I'll see you this afternoon Detective Beckett."

"Just meet me at my desk when you're ready to go."

Kate left the office and saw Alexis standing with the guys but it was funny when she was with the guys it seemed like Ryan was always hanging Alexis, maybe Jenny should be jealous of the beautiful young lady. Alexis looked back at Kate and smiled. "I need to get going guys."

Kate walked over to the murder board and sat on the desk beside Castle. "Glowing with fatherly pride right now?"

"You have no idea. I filled the guys in on what she found."

Ryan smiled. "She's a natural, I guess she's read all the books though."

Kate shook her head. "Not Nikki Heat, she said because of her friendship with me." She picked up the folder. "So anything on those financials pan out?"

Ryan smiled. "It seems like Castle was right, those figures for that job was bogus which means he was doing something else and putting it under a different job. Maybe selling drugs if we can tie him in with these other guys that Alexis found once we get those files then maybe we can put all of them to rest."

Esposito smiled. "What a good day work that would be, start with one and solve three."

Suddenly Demming appeared around the corner with some folders and handed them to Kate. "So does Castle know yet that you talk in your sleep Kate?"

Castle smiled. "Yes but it wasn't your name she was saying and probably not back then either, is that why you hate me so much?" Castle just laughed at Demming's retreating back.

Kate's face turned red and she took the folders to her desk but Esposito put his hand out for a fist bump. "That was classic lying to him like that bro."

Castle bumped his fist but then got up and followed Kate as he threw back parting words. "Who says I'm lying?"

Both guys just watched him join Kate at her desk looking at the files when Kate looked up. "Guys you're catching flies and we aren't going to solve anything with you just standing there." Then she looked at Castle and winked.

**TBC**

Review…. Guys night out… there will be questions asked but will they be answered or will Castle leave them guessing?


	3. Schemes and Dreams

**Title: Secrets**

Summary: Demming has made a total ass out of himself, like he could do anything else Guys night out and Kate goes shopping with Alexis while Castle's scheming daughter works an angle of her own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters

**Chapter Three: Schemes and Dreams**

Kate picked up the folders and looked at the guys. "Hey let's go to the conference room so we can spread this stuff out."

When they got to the conference room she looked in the folders and then smacked her hands on the table and stood up. Esposito looked at her. "What's up boss?"

"Jackass sanitized the reports before he brought the folders up here. Come on Castle let's go."

Kate and Castle arrived on the floor of Robbery Division and saw Demming talking to a couple of other detectives. She walked up to them and put her hands on her hips. "You sanitized those reports, I thought Captain Gates made it clear we got those full reports. I want what you took out of those reports or my Captain is going to your Captain."

He smiled and looked around. "Let me guess you're just pissed because I just made things hard for you and your flunky?"

He started laughing, but stopped when she started talking so even more people could hear her. "You sanitized the reports because your tiny ego was a bit scarred just because I said another man's name in my sleep while we were in bed. It's been years get over it already, I have. Now I'll take those reports or the next one you talk to will be your Captain or my Captain."

Demming clearly beaten walked over to a files cabinet and grabbed some folders and put them in her hands and then walked off. One of the detectives he had been talking too looked at Kate and smiled. "That is just a taste of poetic justice right there Beckett." They were still laughing as Kate and Castle got on the elevator.

They were going through the reports and Kate held up some papers. "I have the reason he sanitized the folders, robbery has been holding out on us and these murders could have been linked right after this one happened."

Ryan looked up. "Now that's some good detective work right there Beckett, that's why you're at the top."

She looked at Castle and smiled. "We wouldn't have had this at all if Alexis hadn't found the link through the ME's office when she was looking through the unsolved."

Esposito looked at Castle. "Like father, like daughter?"

Castle smiled back at him and shook his head. "I think it's more in the way of like Kate, like Alexis. She works so hard to make Kate and Lanie proud of her, I already am I'm her dad but they are kind of like the approval of the female form that isn't her grandmother."

Kate looked at Castle. "I'm very proud of her Castle and she knows that, I think her work in the ME's office is wonderful when she's being just normal. But we all know Alexis can't be normal she has to be over the top I mean, she's a Castle."

Castle smiled, he loved the relationship that had developed between Kate and Alexis over the time of their friendship. "Well let's see if we can find a suspect in the link and make her proud of herself."

Kate and the guys laid the files in the conference room so they could go through all the files to figure out why that area. Finally Ryan smiled. "Leave it to Alexis to make this into a triple dunker."

Kate grinned. "That's my girl for you."

Gates walked in the conference room and looked around. "I think everyone has had a full day and all of you can pick this up tomorrow morning. You don't have to solve this today, you have the files and you're on the right track, go home for the day."

Esposito stood up. "Don't have to tell me twice." He looked at Castle and Ryan. "So guys it's our night at The Old Haunt."

Castle pulled his wallet out. "Hey Kate, Alexis will want to shop and eat so take this because I don't know how much money she has on her today."

She smiled. "Thanks Castle."

The guys were leaving the conference room and passed Alexis on the way in, she smiled at her dad. "Hey dad, is Kate in the conference room."

"Yes sweetie, she's in there with the Captain go on in I left money with her for you to shop and eat. We're leaving so I'll see you at home."

Alexis went in the conference room and smiled at Kate. "Hey Detective Beckett, are you still free to take me home?"

Kate stood up and smiled. "Sure Alexis but you have to remember to call me Kate when we aren't at work." She turned around at the door and looked back at the Captain. "See you tomorrow sir."

She smiled. "See you tomorrow Detective and Miss Castle."

When they were out of the building and in Kate's car Alexis looked at Kate and smiled. "Kate, I have an idea and if you hate it then I understand but anyway I bet dad would love it and so would gram."

"Let's hear your idea."

"Dad told me this morning why he stayed at your place last night, not details because he wouldn't do that to you. Anything between you and dad and your friendship or whatever that is sacred to dad but anyway I was thinking and well what if you stay in the guest room tonight? I understand if you're still upset about the bomb, I mean you thought you had lost dad. If you have a nightmare or anything then dad is right there downstairs and he can come to the guest room until you go back to sleep. If you go home and have a nightmare then he has to drive all the way over there and then no one gets any sleep."

Kate smiled. "You argue a good point, but I'll assume your dad will be okay with me using the guest room again so I guess we'll stop at my place first for me to pack a bag then we'll go from there."

They got to Kate's apartment, she had forgotten that Alexis had never been there. Alexis looked around. "Dad cleans up better here than he does at home."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean he put his blankets away and everything."

Kate stopped at the bedroom doorway. "Listen Alexis I'm not going to lie to you, your dad slept in my bed with me but nothing happened because we are just friends. We got back here and he had every intention of going home but I freaked, not just crying but I freaked and he couldn't go home because your dad isn't like that. I begged him to not leave me, he laid down with me so I could sleep, and I did sleep because he held me all night. Then I got up this morning to breakfast waiting for me and he was getting ready to leave. He's a sweetheart Alexis."

Alexis sat down on the bed. "Come on and get packed, by the way I'm really hoping something does happen between you two one day I just don't want to know about it." Kate packed and then they went out the door.

They got in the car and Kate smiled at Alexis. "So where do you want to eat?"

"Remy's of course Kate, dad is always going on and on about the cheeseburgers and milkshakes there so now it's my turn."

They walked into Remy's and a young girl smiled. "Well Detective Beckett, nice to see you and who is this with you?"

"Hello Missy. I'd like the usual table if it's available and this is Alexis, Mr. Castle's daughter."

They got to the table and the young girl smiled and handed them their menus. "I'll be back to get your orders, can I start you off with something to drink?"

Kate smiled. "I'll take my usual cheeseburger and strawberry shake."

Alexis smiled. "Just give me Kate's usual, I trust her." The server walked off with a smile and Alexis looked over at Kate but neither one saw Jenny sitting next to them within hearing distance. Alexis looked over at Kate. "Kate can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie, you know I'll always be honest with you."

"I heard a rumor today, just some cops talking when they came in I mean Dr. Parish shut them down really quick letting them know who I am but not before I heard part of the conversation."

"I assume part of the conversation had to do with what when on with the big deal Demming made today with giving up the files."

"He told some cops in robbery something about you talking in your sleep but nothing else and that it caused problems between you and my dad."

Kate smiled. "Let me set that record straight because Demming has been on that talking in my sleep thing all day and it's getting on my nerves. Yes I talk in my sleep and it caused problems even before I met your dad. I was with Will my boyfriend that I had stand in line with me to get your dad's book signed, I had been up all night reading your dad's book then I took a nap. Will came in and laid down with me, I rolled over and called him Rick in my sleep. When I was with Demming, I said Castle in my sleep while I was in bed with him and when I was Josh I said Castle in my sleep while I was in bed with him. So with three different men I said your dad's name in my sleep."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks for telling me, he was telling it the other way."

"Oh I'm sure he was."

Alexis smiled. "You can trust me you know, since you told me that other secret. Dad will never get that one out of me."

Kate smiled. "Oh my teenage crush, who would have known I would fall in love with my teenage crush years later and I just ratted myself out didn't I?"

Alexis laughed. "Yes Kate you did, my dad was your teenage crush and now you just admitted you're in love with my dad. I think we all knew that yesterday, I mean why would you have freaked so bad yesterday after the bomb if you didn't feel so much for dad? Dad loves you too, I think you both need to admit it to each other and find that middle ground."

Kate looked over at the young lady. "You are so smart, I'm honored that you're my friend Alexis."

Alexis smiled. "I'll be thrilled when I can call you my stepmom but I'll go with friend until then, just don't ever hurt dad please he's been hurt so many times."

Kate nodded. "I know and I love your dad Alexis, I won't hurt him."

Neither one new Jenny was just in the next booth listening to every word and taking it all in.

_**At the Old Haunt**_

The guys sat in a booth with the drinks in front of them laughing. Esposito smiled. "So tell us Castle. You and Beckett, there's more than friendship going on there right bro?"

"No, we are just what you see Esposito we are friends."

Ryan shook his head. "No way man, not what I saw yesterday. She was scared when she was talking about you being in that bank."

"I'm her partner, you guys would feel the same way about either one of you being in that bank."

Esposito shook his head. "No, not quite true bro. Now if Lanie would have been in that bank yes I would have been freaking out in that way but Ryan, I would be upset but not in the same way."

Castle smiled. "I don't know what you want me to say man."

"Just admit it bro, there's more than what you're admitting to."

"No, honestly I'm not just saying that really nothing has happened between us and all of this just happened yesterday."

"So where did you guys go after everything happened yesterday?"

"Oh mother cooked so she came to our place and then I took her home."

Ryan held his drink up. "Well I'm just glad things ended up the way they did bro, I would hate to have to console Beckett if the guy she loves would have died in that bank."

Castle smiled. "Listen if and it's a big either one of us falls for the other one first it would be me falling for Beckett first."

Esposito smiled and looked at Castle. "Bro, you're in love with Beckett."

"Okay yes, I admit it. I'm willing to believe she suspects it anyway but I don't want to mess up our partnership by actually voicing it to her." He downed the last of his drink and pushed the glass away. "Now I have a pumpkin at home that is going to turn into a pumpkin. I don't know what time mother will be home and I don't want Kate to feel like she has to stay with Alexis until one of us gets there. Tomorrow Alexis has school since today was her internship."

Ryan smiled. "It's weird to see you as a dad but I think Beckett really likes it, you know she loves that girl."

Castle smiled. "Alexis loves Kate too, they were laughing and joking at the house last night they have this big secrets thing that I'm not allowed to be part of." He stood up. "Well guys stay as late as you like and your drinks go on my tab, I'll see you tomorrow."

_**At the Loft**_

Castle walked in and heard female laughter, then he saw Alexis and Kate on the couch both in pajamas, eating popcorn and watching Strawberry Shortcake. Alexis looked up and smiled. "Come and join us dad, Kate is spending the night in the guest room isn't that cool?"

He smiled. "Yes, that's pretty cool Alexis."

Kate laughed at Castle's stunned expression. "You're dressed too formal for this party Castle, go change and come back and join us."

He went to his room and changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants then came out to the living room, he was going to sit on the chair but Kate moved over so he could sit behind her. Alexis laughed. "Here dad, sit with us I mean it's still a bit early so I have a little while before I have to go to bed. I thought you would be out with the guys until late."

"Well I didn't know Kate was staying and I didn't want you here alone."

Kate looked behind her and up into Castle's eyes and smiled. "Its okay isn't Castle that Alexis invited me to stay over?"

He laughed. "Sure Kate, you're welcome here anytime you know that."

Martha walked in and laughed. "Well look who's having fun without me, Kate good to see you again darling."

Kate looked up and smiled. "Hey Martha, want to join us?"

"Oh sure, are pajamas required?"

Alexis laughed. "For you gram we'll let the requirement pass but if you want to change we'll pause the cartoon."

Martha laughed. "I'm comfortable in this so I think I'll just stay in the clothes I'm in and I'll just sit over here, it's getting late anyway so I get the feeling we won't be up much longer."

**Much later in the evening, everyone had gone to bed**

Alexis and Martha heard yelling coming from the guest room, so Alexis opened the door just slightly and saw Kate sweating and crying while yelling "No Castle, please don't go Castle, I love you Castle, no Castle don't leave me."

Alexis turned around to Martha. "Stand right here but don't wake her up, it will embarrass her if you wake her up. I'm getting dad." She ran down the steps to Castle's room and shook him. "Dad, you have to wake up it's Kate."

He opened his eyes and saw Alexis. "What's wrong with Kate?"

"She's having a nightmare dad, it's about you leaving or dying or something. I told Gram not to wake her up, I don't want her to be embarrassed, but you need to go to her dad."

He got up and ran up the steps then waited until his mother and Alexis went back in their rooms, he went in the guest room and saw her on the guest bed. She was saying his name and begging him not to leave her. He got on the bed with her. "Kate, hey Kate wake up."

She opened her eyes and put her arms around his neck. "Castle, I dreamed the bomb got you."

"Come on, you can sleep the rest of the night in my room."

"No Castle, I'll be fine."

"Kate, you aren't fine and you haven't been since the bank incident yesterday. Now come on either you walk to my room with me or I carry you. I'm not just saying that, I want you there. I liked sleeping with you in my arms last night."

She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her legs around his waist. "I guess you'll have to carry me."

When they got to his room he put her on the bed but before she could get under the covers he joined her on the bed. "Kate, I love you."

She kissed him. "Rick, I love you too. I thought you were gone when I saw the bank blow and I just can't get that image out of my mind."

**TBC**

Review…. And we'll see what happens next


	4. Improved Images

**Title: Secrets**

Summary: Secrets were revealed to Jenny, what will she do with that knowledge? What is in store Beckett and Castle?

Disclaimer: Chapter one

**Chapter Four: Improved Images**

He kissed her and then pulled back and looked at her after feeling the tears on her face. "Kate I'm here and I'm okay."

She put her hands under his shirt. "I need a new image in my mind to take that one out of it and I wouldn't want this for the wrong reason. I love you Castle, this wouldn't be hurting me so much if I didn't. Make love to me Rick."

He smiled as he started undressing her then he started kissing down her body but she pulled him back up. "What's wrong Kate?"

"We'll have other times for that, I hope this isn't the only time this will happen but right now I just need you."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "This won't be it for us, I'm really hoping this means we're together now."

She moved her head to look him in the eyes. "We are together now Rick." She felt him enter her and she smiled. "You inside of me feels as good as I knew it would."

When they were finally ready to go to sleep they had made love a couple more times but the other times they moved slowly and took time to explore each other's bodies. She didn't bother with her shirt just put her panties on and then snuggled close under the covers with Castle. "Sleep peacefully now Kate." She pulled his arm tighter around her and then after a few minutes he felt her breathing even out and could tell she was asleep, then and only then did he allow himself to go to sleep too.

The next morning Kate came out from the direction of Castle's bedroom in her pajama pants and his t-shirt. She saw Alexis and Martha at the table eating breakfast, he was at the stove and turned with a smile when she came out of the room. He had gone up to the guest room to retrieve her things earlier so she would have them downstairs and not have to run around with nothing on. He handed her a plate after she poured her coffee. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you babe, I'm starving."

"Go on and sit down I'll be over in a minute."

She sat down with Alexis and Martha. Alexis smiled at Kate and then looked back at her breakfast. Kate looked at the women and cleared her throat. "I need to thank both of you for getting Rick last night instead of waking me up, you were right Alexis I might have been a bit embarrassed. Your dad told me what happened and what you did in leaving your Gram to keep an eye on me while you came down to get him."

Alexis shrugged. "He already saw you like that, I know how you how think things like that make you look weak. Which it doesn't I mean it shows you really care about dad. But I can see how you might think that, so I thought the best move was to get dad."

Kate nodded. "It was but I guess I need to work on that a bit, I mean you guys are family just like Rick is."

Alexis got up and took her things to the kitchen. "Well today is a school day for me so I need to get going but I appreciate you talking to me and letting me know. So should I expect you tonight?"

Kate looked at Castle and then back to Alexis. "I don't know it depends on how things go today, we still have this case. Call me or your dad today and we'll see how things are going later, I mean we have to sleep at some point right?"

"Okay, well good luck on it and tell Dr. Parish I'll see her in the morning." She went out the door.

Martha got up and went to the kitchen to refill her cup just as Kate's phone rang so she brought the pot over to refill their cups. Kate yawned just as she was answering her phone. "Beckett."

"_Hey it's Esposito, we have another one at the same location as yesterday. Do you need me to call Castle, since I obviously woke you up?"_

"No, I'm actually at the loft we're just eating breakfast. Give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll meet you there."

"_So you're at the loft, eating breakfast and you're not dressed so can I assume you slept there last night?"_

She smiled. "You can assume whatever you want Espo, you ass." She hung up her phone and finished eating before taking her dishes to the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher.

Martha smiled. "I figured you would run off as soon as that phone rang."

Kate smiled on the way to the bedroom to get dressed. "I was starving and your son is a great cook Martha, I might just move in."

When they got to the bedroom she started getting dressed and he smiled. "What did Esposito say?"

"Oh something about eating breakfast and not being dressed, he's assuming we slept together."

"You didn't deny it."

She kissed him and started out of the door. "Come on Castle let's go, I'm not denying nothing I'm not taking out a billboard either so wipe that I got laid last night look off your face." She stopped talking when she came face to face with Martha. "Sorry Martha, I thought you left the kitchen when we did."

She smiled. "I was coming to let you guys know that I will be back tomorrow but I guess you won't miss me, just make sure someone is home for Alexis this evening." Castle walked out of the door and she smiled. "Yes dear you really must wipe that just got laid look off of your face."

Martha smiled at Kate then hugged her. "Oh darling you might want to wipe that look off of your face as well." Martha opened the front door and started out of it. "I'm off now, good bye darlings."

Kate smiled at Castle. "That woman is truly something."

He nodded as they reached the front door. "She is that."

_**Crime Scene**_

Castle and Beckett walked up to the crime scene with their coffee. She looked over at him and smiled as they walked through the crowd. "That beat any embarrassing moment of my life but your mother takes everything in stride, I don't think she would pay any attention to anything I say."

He shook his head. "Trust me we could have sex on the couch in the living room right under her nose and she would pour a drink, tell me what I could be doing better and then go back to her room."

Just before they got to the others she shook her head. "You'll excuse me if we don't test that theory."

They got up to the others and she ignored the looks she was getting from the guys but looked at Lanie. "So Lanie, what have we got?"

She looked up and smiled. "Obviously someone who got to stop and eat breakfast this morning, so what did you have miss take my time?"

Kate looked at her friend and scrunched up her face. "I had bacon and scrambled eggs if you must know. Now tell me dead body, what have we got?"

Lanie smiled. "We have a repeat of yesterday and this is getting to be damn tiresome so I wish someone would figure out what the hell is going on around here."

Castle looked around. "Well okay from what we learned yesterday this has something to do with stolen art and possible drug sales, let's go on those theories today. There is an art museum, not a big popular one because I mean who would come down here for art but it's over there. But maybe it's a cover for what might be going on over here."

Esposito smiled. "See he is good for something more than keeping Beckett warm and fixing her breakfast."

Just then before anyone could say anything else she grabbed Esposito by the collar and walked away from the others. Ryan looked at Castle and Lanie but Lanie spoke up. "That does not look good."

Castle looked at Ryan. "What's wrong with him anyway? Does he have a crush on her or something? I mean am I in the way of something there?"

Lanie laughed. "Oh shoot no Castle he just likes to pick on her and before she always just brushed it off or told him to shut up but what happened with the bank changed her."

Beckett stuck her finger out to Esposito and he was too shocked to speak. "Let me tell you something Javi, you're one of my best friends but I could have lost Castle in that bank. There was C4 in that bank and he was so close to where it went off, you have no idea. When I saw that explosion I saw not only my life without him but I saw the chance to tell him how I really felt about him gone. I made a promise to him years ago to take care of Alexis if anything ever happened to him. You have no idea how many times in my mind and in my sleep I've see that bomb go off but in my dreams he isn't in there waiting for me smiling Javi. In my dreams I have to see him lying there dead. It's not funny, yes he stayed with me night before last and last night I stayed at the loft because now I can't even sleep all night without nightmares. Don't make jokes, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry Beckett, hey I was just joking I had no idea."

"Just imagine Lanie being in that bank and you not being able to do anything at all. Being just stuck and then all of a sudden the place goes up in C4 then you don't know what you're walking into, tell me how you would be sleeping."

"But he's okay."

"But before it happened I never got to tell him how I felt, if he would have died in that bombing that would have been it and telling him would never have happened. Don't wait Javi, if she doesn't know then tell her and please just lay off of us."

Beckett walked over to Castle and without saying a word she motioned to the car and he followed her. They got in the car and he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine and the next time I won't say anything to him, I'll just kick his ass. Now we need to figure out what's going on here. Did anyone get the name of that art gallery?"

"Ryan did and said we would check it out back at the precinct, I mean low rent art gallery?"

She looked around. "This part of town it seems like people go to those in your part of town, not to sound snobbish or anything but that is a high society thing. Maybe you could check this one out and check with some of your contacts and see if they know anything about this low rent area art gallery. It doesn't make sense unless maybe it's for college artist that can't really put their art in the other galleries."

He shook his head. "No starting out you want your stuff in the big galleries to make as much money as possible. No one with money to burn is going to go in there, they are terrified of being robbed down here." He smiled at her. "I'll make some calls when we get to the precinct, I know some people to call even though I'm not in the art scene I know a couple of people from some art purchase for the loft."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you do."

_**At the precinct**_

They noticed that Castle got on the phone a couple of times and went into the break room, when the guys looked at Beckett she just shrugged and turned back to her murder board filled with information about the now 4 murders in that part of town. Castle came over and sat down on her desk beside her in front of the murder board. "So Detective, any theories yet?"

She looked over at him. "I wish, I still think it was drugs."

He nodded. "I think you should go with that theory. What about the guys, what do they think?"

"I think they agree, drugs. So what about you, you've been on your phone is it about the case?"

"Yes, I have two people coming in to talk in a few minutes. One is an art dealer and one is a gallery owner. Both has heard of this gallery in that part of town and they have tons to say so I thought you might want to talk to them or all of you might want to talk to them."

She smiled. "Sometimes having you for my partner is truly amazing."

He smiled at her. "And at other times?"

"I feel like I'm babysitting."

He nodded. "But you love me don't you?"

"Yes I do, and you know it."

He looked toward the elevator when it dinged. "Oh there they are, the art dealer and gallery owner." He walked toward them with his hand out. "Simon and Barbara, nice of you to come on such short notice."

The man smiled. "Anything for one of our best customers Richard, now let's meet this detective you and Alexis talk about all the time."

Kate walked over to join them and she put her hand out. "I'm Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle's partner here at the precinct."

The woman smiled. "I'm Barbara Lane, I own Lane Galleries. Don't be modest sweetheart every woman that reads the Nikki Heat books is extremely jealous of the woman that Richard based his novels on. Even if everything in Heat Wave on page 105 is just his imagination what an imagination it is."

She smiled. "Well he does have a great imagination we'll give him that. I do want to thank you for coming." She extended her hand to the man.

He smiled. "Simon Lane, anything for Richard he's one of our best customers in buying art for his loft plus his daughter is just amazing isn't she? She talks about you all the time when she comes by the gallery to help hang artwork."

Kate smiled. "Oh so the two of you are married?"

Barbara smiled at her. "Yes, we met at work actually. So you needed to ask us about a gallery?

She nodded. "Yes let's go in the conference room." She turned her head. "Hey guys we're going to talk about that gallery, want to join us?"

They got seated in the conference room, and Ryan had helped Castle bring in coffee for everyone. Kate introduced the other partners. Simon started. "First no one goes to that part of town to buy quality art so it has to be a front for something and this is how I know. When you throw a gallery party you invite rich and or famous people, like we always have Richard, Martha and people like that on our list. Why would people like that socialize in that part of town? So when you open a gallery you look for a high end part of town where people such as that would naturally socialize. If you aren't looking to just sell art then it doesn't matter where you are.

Ryan nodded. "So to get a warrant to search we need probable cause, we have to put something good on that paper to get a judge to sign it."

Barbara smiled. "How about art theft?"

Esposito's head shot up quick from his paper of notes and he looked at her. "Can you prove it?"

"You can, I had some artwork stolen from my gallery and maybe one of these guys could be tied to that art gallery just do a search of ownership. Come and look over where the theft was, the fingerprints are still there, it was just last night I mean I called robbery and they are taking their time about getting there. They brushed me off because in their words it's just an art gallery."

Ryan nodded. "Espo and I will go back with you and bring a team to do some fingerprinting, we'll make sure we clean up any mess that's left by them for your help. We sure do appreciate this."

Simon nodded. "We appreciate this too, maybe we can find out who stole our art thanks to Richard calling us."

Kate nudged him. "He's turned out to be a pretty good partner over time I think I'll keep him around." She looked at the guys. "You two go with them and we'll fill Gates in on the progress, unless you want to fill her in and we go?"

Espo shook his head. "Shoot no, we'll go with them and let you guys talk to her."

_**Gates office**_

Gates looked at her detective and Richard Castle sitting there in her office and she could tell things were different with them but she made mental notes about it. "So you have some news about the case for me?"

Kate spoke up. "Well across the alley from where all 4 murders took place there was an art gallery, it just seemed strange to Castle that it was in that part of town. So he made a call to some people that he purchased art from for his loft. One owns the gallery and the other deals in art sales, they are a married couple. So they came in and they know of the gallery but they also know that it's not one of a great reputation because of location. When they have gallery parties they invite people such as Castle and his mother. This gallery has no such gatherings, so they assumed they are not in the business to sell high end art. So to stay open they much be dealing in something else. Plus the gallery that Castle buys his art from had a recent robbery and they were brushed off by robbery unit. She said they have not cleaned up from this robbery and were hoping to get some answers. Esposito and Ryan took a CSU team over there to see if they could get fingerprints and such to see if they could get any answers for us."

She nodded. "Great work detective and Mr. Castle, thank you for making calls and helping out with bringing in people to help out in this. Maybe these people can be helped out in the process and we can find the stolen art also."

They got up to leave the office and Castle smiled slightly, not used to any praise from Gates. "Thank you sir."

When they got back to her desk Kate's phone buzzed and it was a text from Lanie.

**Lanie: **Get down here alone now, you've got some explaining to do.

**Kate: **What's going on?

**Lanie: **I just got a very interesting call from Jenny, you might want to check around you when you go out to eat to see who can hear you. We need to chat, get down here now.

Kate looked at Castle. "Hey I need to run down and see Lanie, for some reason she wants to talk to me alone."

He smiled. "Oh you know Lanie, it's probably girl talk about this morning. I have a couple of errands to run anyway and then just let me know when you're coming back and I'll get lunch. I'll text the guys so we can eat lunch while we work through this."

She looked around and smiled. "Share the elevator?"

They got in the elevator and were alone on the way down, just before they got to where Castle was going she raised up and kissed him. "I'll see you in a bit, love you Rick."

He smiled. "Love you too Kate." She watched him get off the elevator.

Kate walked in the morgue and hands on her hips she looked at Lanie. "So you wanted to see me?"

Lanie turned around and smiled. "Fell in love with your teenage crush, really Kate Beckett? Annoying writer-boy was your teenage crush and you tell his daughter but not your best friend?"

Kate just looked at Lanie because if she found out how long would it be until he found out? Would he suspect that she was after him for any other reason than just pure falling in love with him? This was bad, very bad.

**TBC**

Review…. This one is coming to an end… next chapter… it all gets wrapped up!


End file.
